


I'm not lost, just visiting!

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fiki, Fili has a dog, Fluffy, M/M, fili and kili are unrelated, kili is a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He trudges into the kitchen, and starts a pot of coffee brewing. While he waits, Kili goes to check his mail. When he swings open the front door, he's met with a golden retriever sitting on his front porch. Kili blinks a couple times in surprise, and looks down at the dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not lost, just visiting!

It's Friday morning, somewhere around 1 pm when Kili finally drags himself out of bed. He stayed up until three or four in the morning last night, trying to work past his writers block. For the thousandth time, Kili's thankful he chose to be a writer, and therefore can make his own hours. 

He trudges into the kitchen, and starts a pot of coffee brewing. While he waits, Kili goes to check his mail. When he swings open the front door, he's met with a golden retriever sitting on his front porch. Kili blinks a couple times in surprise, and looks down at the dog. 

"Hello...?" 

The dog stares at him.

Kili looks up and down the street to see if the dog's owner is nearby, but he doesn't see anybody around. He looks back at the dog. He grabs his mail before calling the dog into the house with him. He keeps speaking out loud to the dog, as he heads back into the kitchen.

"Coffee first, then we'll see about finding your owner."

Kili pours himself a cup of coffee, and only after he finishes it, does he feel alive enough to check the dog's collar for tags.

"Alright, let's see here."

There are two tags hanging on their own key ring, separate from the vet tags. The first one says: _My name is Archie._ It has a phone number on it too.Kili flips to the second: _I'm not lost, just visiting! I know how to get back home._

Kili smiles. "So, Archie huh?"

Archie wags his tail excitedly.

Kili makes himself a sandwich, and puts some sliced roast beef in a bowl for the dog, along with a bowl of water. While the dog eats, Kili grabs a scrap of paper to write a note on. He writes:

_Hello. Your dog came by my place today. I found him sitting on my porch. I gave him some roast beef, I hope that's ok._  
_-Kili_

He attaches the note to Archie's collar with a safety pin, and let's him back outside.

Kili eats his sandwich, then afterwards goes to work on his book. He decides to have a mysterious dog come up to his main character Andrew (a spy), one night. The dog has a message pinned to his collar, a warning that a known villain named "Lynx" has hired an assassin to take Andrew out. After writing the story for a while, he decides to continue later, and goes to start some laundry.

~

He makes sure to go to bed at a decent time, and wakes up at 10 am the next morning. He checks outside, half expecting the dog to be there. When he sees the porch is empty, he grabs his mail, and starts the coffee maker before grabbing a bowl of cereal.

Kili takes a cup of coffee to the computer with him, and works some more on his book. He writes for a couple hours, occasionally  getting up to refill his coffee. At about 12:30, he makes sure his work is saved, and heads into the kitchen. He's starts looking for something to make for lunch, when he hears a scratching on his front door. Kili looks in the direction of the door, confused. When he goes over and opens the door, he sees Archie sitting there.

"Oh, Hey" Kili says in surprise. He reaches down, and pets the dog on the head. It follows him back inside, and Kili sets out a bowl of water for him. As Archie drinks, Kili notices a piece of paper pinned to his collar. It's pale green, definitely not the same paper he put there yesterday. His was just plain white. Kili pulls the note off the pin, and unfolds it.

_Hey Kili. I'm not sure if Archie'll go back to your house again, but if the person reading this doesn't know what I'm talking about, then just ignore this and put the paper back._  
_Thanks for feeding him! He'll probably never leave you alone now, he loves roast beef. I hope you have a nice day! :)_  
_-Fili_

_p.s. Roughly how far from the post office are you? I'm not trying to get your address, I swear. I'm just curious to know how far Archie gets in his wandering._

Kili smiles, and writes his reply.

Later when he goes back to his writing, he makes the signature of the person who sends Andrew the note, "F". Good writing is drawn from real life experiences and all that shit.

~

They keep writing back and forth for a couple weeks, via Archie. The dog tends to show up around 12 pm usually, unless Fili doesn't let him out that day. They eventually decide to trade phone numbers, since they talk so much anyway. (Kili makes Fili send him a picture of Archie, to prove his number had indeed made it back to the right person.) Archie still comes to visit every so often.

Kili makes keeps making good progress in his book. His mystery informant eventually reveals his name to be Felix. Felix and Andrew wind up starting a relationship, and begin working together to take down Lynx.

Kili finally, feeling slightly embarrassed, tells Fili about his book and his inspiration from their meeting.

Kili's phone buzzes several times.

_Fili: You're an author? That's so cool._

_Fili: Are you published?_

_Fili: That's awesome. Glad to have been of service ;)_

Kili snickers.

_Kili: Yeah, I've had a few books published._

_Fili: Nice. You know, I've never asked your last name._

_Kili: Durin. Kili Durin._

_Fili: Fili Oakenshield. Brb. I have to run out to the bookstore and buy one of your books._

~

The next day, Kili's in the middle of editing what he's just written, when his phone buzzes.

_Fili: OMG_

_Kili: What?_

_Fili: I just finished reading your book across the cove._

_Kili: Oh cool :) Did you like it?_

_Fili: YOU WROTE A BOOK ABOUT GAY MERMAIDS. THAT'S AWESOME!!!_

_Kili: How late did you stay up reading it?_

_Fili: ...haha_

_Kili: What?_

_Fili: I still haven't slept yet..._

_Kili: Dude, go the fuck to sleep._

_Kili: Glad you liked the book though :P_

_Fili: Goodnight_

_Kili: Goodmorning*_

~

Kili's surprised when his phone rings. He wasn't expecting any calls today. He pulls out his phone to see Fili's name up on the screen. Kili raises an eyebrow. They've talked on the phone before, but only a handful of times. They both prefer texting for the most part. He answers the phone on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" he says.

"Hey, it's me."

"Whats up?" Kili asks.

"So I have a question, I didn't want to ask you in a text. Will you go out on a date with me?"

Kili's quiet for a moment. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah, I figured maybe we could meet at the Friendly's on Williams street?"

Kili can hear the hopeful note in Fili's voice. Kili's glad that Fili can't see him blushing right now. "Um, yeah. Yeah I'd love to. When do you want to meet? For our date?" He shakes his head. Yeah, Kili. Playing it cool. 

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Fili asks.

Kili glances over at his mostly empty calendar, and snorts internally. "No, I'm free."

"Ok, great. I'm going to drop Archie off at my friend Ori's house first, I hate to leave him home alone. Apparently he likes to bark when he's left alone in the apartment for too long. Or so my neighbors tell me, anyway. I'll meet you there at five, and we'll do dinner?"

Kili agrees, and after they talk for a little longer about their days, Kili hangs up. The second he hits end on his phone, Kili starts freaking out. He starts pacing, and talking to himself out loud. "What the hell am I supposed to wear tomorrow? Fuck fuck fuck."

He speed walks into his bedroom, and starts rifling through his closet. "I mean, Friendly's isn't exactly formal, right?" Kili groans. After an hour of agonizing over his options, he chooses a pair of dark jeans, and a long sleeve dark green shirt.

~

Kili wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans. He's been sitting in his car in the restaurant parking lot for the past five minutes. Luckily he's still about ten minutes early, anyway. He left the house earlier than he needed to. He couldn't stand to hang around the house any longer, stewing in anxiety. Kili takes a deep breath, let's it out slowly, and then gets out of the car. He locks it and pockets the keys, before going inside. 

A lady comes up to him. "Hi, table for one?" she asks, cheerfully.

"No, table for two actually" Kili tries not to blush. Table for him and his date. His date, Fili. Who he's had a crush on for awhile now. 

"Oh ok, right this way" the waitress grabs a couple menus, and leads him off to a table in the corner.

It's crazy how quickly they became such  good friends, he muses as he follow her.

She gets him seated, and then leaves after telling him his waitress should be over in a few minutes.

Kili half wonders if Fili will think better of the situation, and cancel with an apology and a excuse to spare his feelings, but a minute later he see's Fili walk in the door. They've sent each other photos of themselves before, but holy shit. Fili is even hotter in person. He's dressed similar to Kili, in light blue skinny jeans and a band t-shirt.

Fili looks around the restaurant for a couple moments, probably wondering if Kili is here yet, before locking eyes with him. Fili grins, and comes walking over.

"Hey, it's awesome to finally meet you in person" Fili says, and leans down to hug him.

Kili expected their date to be painfully awkward, and he is nervous, but no where near as much as he expected. He hugs Fili back, and smiles. 

"Hi. It is nice" Kili agrees. 

Fili sits down, and starts flipping through the menu. "What do you think is good here? I haven't been here in forever."

Kili considers for a minute. "Well, the clam chowder is really good. I usually get that and a bacon cheeseburger."

"Is that what you're getting today?" Fili looks up and asks.

Kili nods.

"Alright. I'll do the same" Fili smiles, and stacks his menu on top of Kili's.

They make idle conversation for a few minutes until their waitress comes over.

"Hi, my name's Tauriel, I'll be your waitress. Are you guys ready to order?"

Fili smiles at her, and orders for the both of them. They both get hot chocolates, just because they can, and because who doesn't love hot chocolate? The waitress writes down their orders, and then leaves with a promise that their food will be out shortly.

"It's weird that the first time we meet in person, is on a date" Kili muses.

"What can I say? It's not my fault you can't resist my charm" Fili says, and puffs out his chest.  
Kili laughs. "Well how could I say no? You liked my gay mermaid book, sooo."

"Don't even get me started again on how good your writing is" Fili shakes his head.

Kili blushes. "Thank you. Hey, did I tell you? I'm about half way done with the book I've been working on."

Fili gets an excited look on his face. "Really? Have you decided on a title yet?"

"Mmm, no. I'm still not sure what to call it. I'll figure it out eventually."

"I still don't know why you wont let me read what you have so far" Fili pouts.

"No" Kili says firmly. "Not until it's finished. It would ruin the magic" he insists.

Fili rolls his eyes, but concedes.

Just then then their food arrives, so they pause their conversation in favor of digging in. The food really is good here.

~

When they finish their date, Fili walks Kili to his car.

"I had a really great time tonight" Fili says.

Kili plays with his keys in his hand idly. "Yeah, me too" he says, and grins. Do you want to go out again some time?"

Fili smiles brightly, and Kili feels his heart stutter in response. 

"Yeah, of course. I'd love to."

Somehow they end up kissing against the side of Kili's car. Fili leans in first, Kili eagerly meeting him in the middle.

They break apart when they hear Kili's keys slip out of his hand, and hit the ground.

Fili laughs, and bends down to pick them up. He hands the keys to kili, with a smile. "I better get home. I don't want Ori to have to watch Archie for any longer then he needs to. He never minds, but still" Fili shrugs.

They make plans to go out again next week, and then part ways.  
~  
They go on more and more dates, and one day at the end of the date, Kili nervously asks Fili a question.

"Do you want to move in with me? I know you said you live in an apartment, and I have the house to myself. I already love your dog, so that's not an issue. You don't have to, if you think I'm moving too fast. I just-"

Fili cuts him off with a kiss.

"I'd love too. I feel like you're underestimating the amount of shit I own though."

Kili snickers. "I embrace you and your shit."

Fili raises one hand to lights stroke Kili's cheek. "Aww, baby. You say that now, but just wait until you have to help me lug my eight thousand books to your house."

~

Kili shrieks excitedly, causing Archie to look up at him from the couch. He still has to send it to his editor to check the spelling and punctuation and all that shit, but his book is finally done.

Fili comes running into the room. "What? What's wrong?"

"I finished the book" Kili tells him happily.

"Really?!" Fili asks, excitement clear in his voice.

Kili nods.

"I'm so happy for you, that's great! That's it, we're going out to celebrate" Fili pulls him up out of his chair."

Kili laughs. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet, but it's gonna be awesome!"

"What about Archie?"

"He'll be fine. It's not like we can get evicted."

Kili shakes his head, and hands Fili the phone.

Fili groans. "Ugh fine. I'll call Ori, and _then_ we're going out to celebrate.

~

Kili ends up naming his book "To Kill A Spy." When it's published, and Fili finally gets a copy of it, he reads the entire thing in two days, staying up obscenely late unable to put it down. 

Kili decides to dedicate the book to Fili and Archie. Fili's ecstatic when Kili signs his copy for him.

~

_Dedicated to Archie and Fili. Thank you for inspiring me to take this book in a direction I never could have come up with on my own._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Damn. I think this is the longest fanfic I've ever written. I did not expect this to be this long. Please tell me if you find any errors I've missed.


End file.
